Sins Of The Father
by David V
Summary: John's violent temper begins to get worse forcing Dean into a difficult situation, mainly a John and Dean Story but Adam and Sam show up as well.A Maxs childhood story, AU with scenes of Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I started writing after getting locked in the office where I work(long story) lol , I had to wait for an hour for security to come back and let me out, so I started to write this after reading so many "Drunk Dad" John stories I was inspired. **

**Sorry I had to completely mess around with the time line for this story but it's all AU anyway.**

**Adam is 15 **

**Sam is 18 **

**Dean is 21 **

**Chapter 1 **

Dean glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes finally it struck 3.00PM which meant Adam would be home soon. Dad was still out probably getting wasted somewhere celebrating he's latest hunt, although he was meant to be researching on a possible demon possession. Dean sat back looking up at the dirty ceiling of their grubby little motel room.

_God I wish Sam was still hear _

Sam had only been studying at Stanford for a couple of weeks now but the aftermath of he's fight with Dad were still being felt. Dad had always been prone to violent outbursts after what had happened to Mum, but when ever he'd did hit one of them in the past he was always full of remorse afterwards not now though, now he'd either laugh out how weak they where or would get even madder when they couldn't or wouldn't fight back.

Dean now being an adult himself had though back when he could but it did little to help although he was in good shape physically he couldn't hope to match he's Ex-Marine Father in a fist fight. Dean was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard the motel room door open, Dean pulled he's head round just has Adam was closing the door.

"Is Dad home" Adam asked nervously scanning the room. "No its ok he's still out, your safe don't worry" Dead said gently looking at his younger brother. Adam nodded and walked off into the kitchen without saying another word. Adam had always been scared of Dad not that Dean could blame him for that it was rare that Dad ever hit Adam, usually he or Sam would try to protect him from Dad but they couldn't be there all the time. Dean remembered the first time he knew for sure that Dad had lashed out at Adam.

_**

* * *

**_

Adam ran down the stairs letting his excitement cloud his thoughts all the other birthdays he could remember where nothing special in fact Dad was hardly ever there, his brothers had always tried to make some effort but there wasn't really much they could do. Although this year Dad had promised that for his tenth birthday he'd be there and they'd do it properly like a family.

_**"Dad" Adam called has he went into the small living room. He knew the smell straight away the air was full of it cheap liquor, Dad was a sleep on the arm chair near the back of the room. "Dad" Adam called again has he walked over to he's sleeping father, this time he open he's eyes and blinked a little and then looked down at Adam who was standing in front of him. **_

_**"What do you want I'm tired" John growled. "It's my birthday don't you remember you said we'd do it properly this year" Adam smiled and pulled on he's Dads arm to get him to sit up. "God dam it Adam" John yelled has he shoved his son to the floor. **_

_**Adam fell back landing on floor with a heavy thump he pulled his self backwards trying to ignore the sharp pain in his back. He knew he would start crying any second not so much from the pain but from the shock at what had just happened and he wanted to make sure he was away from Dad when he did, because that would have only made him angrier. **_

_**Adam had just made it to the stairs when Dad called him back he's eyes where heavy with tears now and he really didn't want to turn back but he knew he had no choice. "You haven't been crying have you boy" John asked menacingly scanning he's youngest sons face. "No sir" Adam replied but he couldn't hold it much longer and he felt the tears begin to stream down his face. **_

_**"Should have known" John growled "You're not even a true Winchester how could you take your punishment like a man" John swiftly slapped Adam with the back of he's hand knocking the boy to floor again. "Now get out my sight" John yelled as Adam crawled away. Dean found Adam sitting alone in the corner of the room they had to share in the small apartment he could tell from the blood still dripping on his lip that Dad had hit him not too long ago. **_

_**Dean knew there wasn't much he could do he just sat with his younger brother for what seemed like hours, holding him and telling him everything would be ok. **_

* * *

The door slammed open and Dean instinctively knew he was back he'd heard the sound many times and it always marked their Dad's arrival.

"Dad how'd the research go" Dean asked jumping to his feet. John didn't answer just dragged himself towards the kitchen, it was then that he noticed the smell he'd long since grown used to the smell of cheap liquor it seemed to follow John around like his own shadow. Dean followed not wanting to leave John in the same room as Adam.

Adam was sat at the table but he instinctively flinched when John came in but he didn't say anything just watched as John opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and started chugging it down. Adam shot a look at Dean who just shook he's head and looked down at the floor it was clear they were both thinking the same thing.

"Research went well Dean" John smiled menacingly at he's eldest son before looking down at Adam "Aren't you going to say anything". Adam spun round on the chair and looked up at his Dad the size difference between them made him look like a giant leering down at him. "Sorry Dad just got a lot of stuff to do for school" Adam mumbled in response.

"Don't know what you're bothering for, we'll be leaving in a couple of days so quit wasting time" John said before grabbing the book Adam was working on. "Law why are reading up on that" John asked. Adam again flinched a little and Dean was tempted to jump in and help his little brother.

"Well Sam is studying Law so I just thought I could have ago see if I'm good at it" Adam said gently. "Sam abandoned this family and now you're planning to as well" John practically screeched the last words and moved closer to Adam so they were practically face to face now.

"Dad he's just reading the book it's just school work" Dead said and moved over to stand closer to his brother, he knew that arguing with John especially when he was like this was a bad idea but he wasn't going to stand back and do nothing. "And who asked you kid" John shouted immediately turning to face Dean grabbing him by the neck and pushing his head to the table.

Adam pulled himself back from the table he really wanted to help Dean but he didn't want to get in Johns way. "Sorry sir" Dean managed to say he's throat was being heavily squeezed by John's large hands and Dean could feel his breath begin to tighten under the strain.

Finally John released him and Dean gripped the top of the table so he wouldn't fall to the floor. "Let that be a lesson to you both" John said had he grabbed another beer from the fridge and walked out of the door not bothering to even glance at his sons has he walked past.

* * *

**Sorry about not breaking up the paragraphs yet having a little trouble editing but i'll keep trying I really would like to carry this story on but let me know if you'd like to read more since this was written simply to kill some time while i was waiting to be let out so i just wrote the first Idea that came to my head, but if you'd like to read more I'd gladly carry on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to say thanks for all the reviews and alerts ect, sorry i havn't replied to all the reviews I've had a busy week but I'll make more of an effort in the future to reply to reviews. As always any feedback would be greatly appreciated sorry theres no hurt Dean yet for the people that asked I'm saving that for chapter 3. **

* * *

Dean took a deep breath before stepping into the small living room John was passed out the arm chair his grunts and snores where the only sound in the room witch made Dean even more nervous. After carefully stepping through a mine field of broken beer and whiskey bottles Dean finally made it to the front door opening it slowly he stepped out into the cold night air.

After Johns little lesson earlier Dean had constantly been rubbing his neck the bruising wasn't that bad but it still felt like he had a noose tied around he's neck. The headaches hadn't come till later on that night and although he did his best to shake them off, today it felt like his head was on fire now.

_If being strangled wasn't enough to day_.

Dean had always had bad headaches from what he could remember it seemed to be a sort of aftershock whenever Dad had beaten him an hour or two later a massive migraine would come on seemingly out of the blue. After years of beatings from John though Dean had grown use to them and just did he's best to ignore them, but tonight it was so bad that he just needed something to take the pain away.

Remembering the chemist just down the street from motel, that he'd pasted earlier in the day Dean decided he'd chance it and go while John was still a sleep. He hated leaving Adam alone with John but it would be far worse on him if he'd come as well If John did wake up while he was out he'd probably be more mad at Dean for leaving and probably just ignore Adam.

* * *

Dean was just leaving the chemist the bottle of pain killers held tightly in he's hand when he saw the Impala at the top of the road coming down fast, there'd been a bit of a wait in the chemist but still he couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes tops. The Impala took the corner fast and Dean instinctively crouched watching the car fade off into the distance.

_Oh god what's happened_

Dean though has he ran back towards the motel silently cursing himself for leaving in the first place he tried to tell himself that everything was ok that Adam was safe that he'd locked himself in he's room like he'd told him to. Dean ran faster when he saw the motel at the top of the road he didn't know why but he knew that Adam wasn't ok he knew he was hurt and right now all he could think about was getting back to him and making sure he was ok.

* * *

Adam heard the sound of the door closing even though Dean was doing his best to be quite Adam still heard it. Sighing quietly Adam sat on the bed, just counting the minutes till Dean got back, he'd just gotten to four minutes when he heard the shouting from just outside the door. Adam flinched at the sound and moved over to the door placing the key into the lock he heard the shouting more clearly now.

"Mary god no" John yelled, the sound of his Fathers voice was enough to get Adam worried he'd never heard Dad mentioned Mary before unless he was berating Sam for being responsible for her death.

_"Don't open the door for anything, keep it locked till I get back" _

Deans words of warning filled Adams head he hesitated holding the key in the lock, he really didn't want to go against what Dean had said but Dad sounded like he was hurt. The shouting had stopped now but Adam could hear the soft sobbing from behind the door now.

* * *

Adam turned the key slowly and opened the door he could see the silhouette of his Dad sat up in the arm chair with his hands covering his face, Adam took a couple of steps into the room his footsteps seemed to echo witch made his heart beat even faster has he moved closer to the arm chair.

"Dad... are you ok" Adam asked trying to sound as calm as possible, part him wanted to run back to his room and lock the door but it was too late for that now. John wiped his hands across his face slowly,even in the darkness that filled the room Adam noticed how red his eyes wear he'd seen it enough times before to know that your eyes only went like that when you'd been crying.

He'd seen Sam and Deans eyes go like that plenty of times when they endured one of Johns beatings but he'd never seen his Dad like this before. Adam nudged closer to side of the arm chair he was sure John knew he was there but he didn't answer just held his face in his hands.

"Dad are you ok" Adam asked again placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

Adam was about to ask again when his breath was suddenly cut short. He only so the movement has a quick blur but he felt the sharp pain on his wrist now as John gripped it tightly.

"Don't you even touch me" John spat as he squeezed tighter on Adams wrist. Adam winced in pain but still somehow managed to say the words he knew his Dad wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry sir"

He thought for a just a second that his Dad was going to let him go that he was to tired and hung over to bother with a beating but all that hope soon slipped away when he felt the cold hand strike his face sending him to floor. Adam pulled himself up so he was leaning against the back of the chair he could feel the blood in his mouth the bitter taste against his tongue.

"Dean get in hear boy" he heard John shout again and again getting madder and madder each time. Adam tried to speak to tell him that Dean wasn't hear but all he ended up doing was coughing up blood and bile onto the floor. Finally he heard the door slam and he was alone, Adam was too scared and weak to move he just sat propped against the side of the chair waiting for Dean to come back and make the pain go away.

Eventually he couldn't stay awake anymore he could feel his eyes shutting the blood was still dripping from his mouth but he couldn't find the strength to wipe it off he just shut his eyes and let the darkness take him away.

* * *

"Adam god wake up please" Dean shouted tears where filling his eyes now as he desperately shook his brother. He knew that was probably wasn't the best thing to do with an injury like this but he needed Adam to wake up. Dean had no way of knowing how long Adam had been like this he could see the bruise of his wrist but it was the blood that was around his mouth that Dean was really worried about.

"De...Dean" Adam family stuttered opening his eyes slowly. Dean held his hand on Adams chest to stop him trying to move.

"Take it easy buddy" Dean asked gently.

"Sorry Dean" Adam replied sadly hanging his head.

"Sorry for what? Dean asked.

"I know I shouldn't have left the room he just ..." whatever Adam was going to say next was interrupted by coughing fit. Dean had to admit he was worried with the amount of blood Adam had coughed up, he considered taking him to nearest hospital but finally Adam stopped coughing and Dean checked his brothers mouth over it looked like a couple of his teeth had been knocked out at the back witch explained all the blood.

_It'll hurt like hell but at least it's not serious damage._

Adam fell asleep not long after Dean had cleaned his mouth up he didn't say anything else about what had happened. Dean sat at the end of the bed staring out of the window into the motel parking lot he didn't know when John would turn up but he wanted to be awake when he did.

"I wish you were still hear with me Sam" Dean said to himself he wanted to phone Sam so badly in fact he 'd promised Sam that if Dad ever went too far that he would contact him. But Dean just couldn't bring his self to, Sam was free now and Dean wasn't going to bring him back into this life he cared about his brother too much to let that happen.

* * *

John grabbed another drink from the counter top letting the drink burn down his throat he didn't know how many he'd drank since he got to the bar, but it wasn't enough he could still see her.

_Mary pinned to ceiling blood dripping from her chest has the fire swarmed around her taking her from me. _

He'd been dreaming about her more and more often now after the accident he'd dreamed about her a lot but eventually after time the dreams had stopped the drink helped with that it helped him forget about what had happened. But lately no amount of drink helped she was there burning every time he shut his eyes.

His sons weren't helping either; Dean was too protective of his brothers and that made him weak, Sam had abandoned them and ran off to Stanford and Adam was just the weak link he hardly spoke and wasn't even Marys son he was just a mistake that cursed him. John slid the lid off another bottle and began gulping it down if he was lucky after five or more of these he'd start to forget all about his sorry excuse for a life and family for a couple of hours at least.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dean grabbed the bottle of cola from the counter it was heavy and far too big for his seven year old hands to carry but Sammy was moaning for a drink and Dean had no choice but to give in and get him one. Dad had only been gone a couple of hours and even though it was hard work looking after a whiny four year old, Dean was thankful for the time he and Sam had alone together. **_

_**It wasn't exactly peaceful, hell it wasn't even much fun for Dean but at least he and Sammy were together whenever Dad did show up he'd separate them immediately. He said that Sammy was too dependent on him and while Dean didn't disagree with that, Sam was only four, he was meant to be dependent on his family.**_

"_**Dean I want my drink" Sam moaned from the behind the counter.**_

_**Dean smiled watching his little brother try to reach up to the counter, the urge to tease Sam was calling at Dean but he decided against it the whiny mood Sam was in today he'd probably just start bawling, and If there was one thing Dean hated it was when Sam started crying he instantly felt guilty and would give in. **_

"_**Hear, it's all yours" Dean said gently handing Sammy the drink he'd poured. **_

_**Sam took the glass wrapping both his small hands around it. "Thanks Dean, you want to come and watch TV with me" Sam asked after downing the cola. Dean smile, he had promised to clean the guns for Dad well not so much a promise Dad had flat out ordered him to do it. **_

"_**Sure but only for a little while ok" Dean said gently patting Sammy on the head. Sam just stared at his big brother for a second and Dean was worried he was going to do is now infamous puppy dog look witch just like when he cried made Dean instantly feel guilty. Thankfully he didn't just nodded and went to sit on the only chair in the motel room. **_

_**Dean sighed and sat down next to the chair has Sam flicked through the channels finally stopping on the power rangers. Dean wasn't really paying attention just smiling has Sam chuckled and laughed at the program, he knew his life wasn't great and knew it was probably just going to get worse but at least at the end of the day he was a good brother, and there was always hope that one day things would be better. **_

_**The third episode of power rangers had just finished when the motel door sprang open, Dean mentally kicked himself for not locking it hoping his Dad hadn't noticed while Sam scrambled for the off button on the remote to turn the TV off. Dean stood up and turned towards the lumbering figure stepping through the open doorway. **_

"_**You ok Dad" Dean asked fighting back his nerves. It was just then that Dean noticed that Dad was carrying something wrapped in a blanket. Sam pulled his self from the arm chair when Dad approached. It was only when Dad placed the thing in the blanket down onto the chair that Dean noticed it wasn't something but someone. **_

* * *

The next couple of hours had changed everything for Dean, Sam and even Adam although he was too young to remember any of it. Dean himself couldn't remember a lot of it, the only parts he could remember where John's cold voice.

"This is your and Sam's brother Dean he's called Adam" that was it that was all John had ever told him about Adam, he remembered having the sudden urge to cry to shout about how unfair everything was he'd lost Mum, Dad wasn't really Dad anymore and now he had someone else to look after and protect.

Dean was sure he would have given up that day if it wasn't for Sam just after Dad had left again leaving him to care for another brother, Sam had come up to him and said "It's ok Dean I'll help you I'm a big brother now just like you"

The hope it Sammy's eyes was enough to keep him going and Dean somehow found the strength not to give up, Dean was reliving that memory in his head over and over again trying to give himself that same sense of strength, while he waited for the inevitable confrontation with Dad.

* * *

The sudden noise of the door slamming shut woke Dean. He quickly stumbled to his feet he wasn't sure how long he'd been a sleep he didn't even remember falling asleep. He pulled his self to the door, stealing a quick glance at Adams sleeping form has he passed luckily Adam was a heavy sleeper so he hadn't woken up.

Dean placed one hand on the door and winced has he noticed his hand was shaking. _Come on you can do this just be strong _

Without another moments though Dean pulled the door open and shut it behind him, John was in usual place slouched over in the arm chair. Dean had been in this positioned many times before and it always ended the same.

_Not this time though he's gone to far _

"Dad I need to speak to you it's important" Dean did his best to sound strong even though inside he was terrified.

"Not now can't you see I'm ill" John growled. Dean steadied his self again trying to find that inner strength that had helped him so much in the past; he was going to do something he'd never done before, stepping in front on his drunken father Dean looked him right in the eye.

"You're not ill Dad your hung-over ok, and maybe If you spent less time with a bottle in your hand and less time beating up your kids your might actual have been a half decent dad" Dean had to suppress a look of shock he couldn't actually believe he'd done it he'd always imagined himself standing up to his Dad but he never thought he'd ever do it.

* * *

"What, who do you think you are talking to me like that? John practically screamed the words has he lumbered up from the armchair. Dean backed away slowly he was little surprised that John had even got up after all he'd drunk the man really shouldn't have been able to stand let alone walk. Dean kept walking and soon found his back against the wall.

"Well answer the question Dean" John screeched. Dean wanted to answer but he couldn't move his mouth he was frozen by fear all the strength he'd had just a moment earlier that was enough to make him stand up to his Dad had deserted him.

John was practically leering over him now his large frame casting a dark shadow along the wall. He saw John move closer towards him so they were practically face to face, he wanted so desperately to shut his eyes his fathers face was twisted with anger and rage witch made him a lot more terrifying than the demons and spirits he'd hunted in the past couple of years.

"What's the matter you scared?" John whispered into his ear.

"N..no" Dean managed to stutter he'd didn't know how he managed to say anything he'd never felt so trapped and scared in a long time usually John would just hit him a couple of times, unless he was really pissed then he'd get creative and use the belt or some other twisted method to punish him but it would be over in time and the wounds would heal.

_But now it's different _

Dean felt like John was actually enjoying this, he finally relented and shut his eyes he was to afraid to look into his Dad's eyes anymore, he was too scared of what he'd see there.

"No, well then why are your hands shaking" John actually chuckled has if he was rewarding himself for noticing his weakness.

Dean didn't answer he just held is eyes tightly shut even has the punches and kicks rained over his body he still didn't dare open his eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Dean shouted, it took him a second to notice that the room was empty. Dean pulled himself up from the floor, pain shot through his body has he moved but Dean did his best to ignore it, dim light shot through the motel windows and the faint sounds of birds cherping filled the room.

_How long was I out._

He knew that his eye was swollen that's probably why the room seemed a lot darker and his face stung. Dean pulled himself to his feet using the wall to help prop himself up, even in the dim light that filled the room and with only one eye working Dean still managed to drag himself towards the bathroom.

He finally dragged himself to the sink and gazed at the mirror that stood above it, the glass was dirty and thick with grime and mold, but it didn't stop Dean seeing the broken face that was staring back at him. Dried blood had crusted around his mouth and nose and his left eye has he had guessed was swollen shut, the whole left side of his face was coloured in purple and black.

Dean looked down and saw his hands were shaking again, he didn't even try to stop them this time he just stared at his broken reflection in the mirror.

"I'm sorry" Dean whispered to himself. He didn't move straight away just sat and cried to himself, after a while he avoided looking at his reflection hating what he saw there now.

* * *

He'd done it he'd stood up to Dad and still lost maybe all the things Dad had said in the past where true he was weak and pathetic. Finally the blurring of Adams alarm clock went off, Dean quickly dried his eyes on one of the motel's complementary towels and left the bathroom.

With a little luck Adam wouldn't ask about his face it was pretty clear what had happened. Dean knew his wounds would heal they always did but after all the beatings he'd suffered in the past he always held some hope that one day things would be different, but now even it was gone there was nothing left not even hope.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken so long, had a lot of problems with my Internet lately, just want to say thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favs. This sounds very cliched I know but you do make it all worth while. I've tried to take your feedback on board and improve my grammar although to be honest grammar isn't my strong suit so it's probably still lacking in places but I'am working on improving it when ever i get the free time. So thank you again and If you have time let me know what you think so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

Adam munched his cereal slowly doing his best to not stare at his brothers face, Dad had hurt Dean before he'd hurt him a lot, but he'd never done anything so noticeable. Dad was smart he'd beat them but usually only in places people couldn't see unless he had a good excuse to explain the damage.

_Dean must had done something to really piss him off, _Adam instantly felt it a little guilty_, Dean didn't get hurt because of me did he? _

Adam knew the likely answer to that question but still wasn't sure he wanted it confirming, so he just stayed quiet and finished the rest of his cereal. He'd sneak glances every so often trying to survey the damage on Deans face when he though his brother wasn't looking.

* * *

"You know if you want to take a photo just ask" Dean tried to laugh but ended up just coughing into the sink he was stood above, he didn't even need to turn around to know Adam kept trying to get a better look at his face, his brother eyes were practically burning into his back.

"Sorry" Adam murmured from behind him.

Dean coughed a couple more times, ignoring the blobs of blood that dripped from his mouth whenever he did. He turned on the taps quickly to wash away the mess and wiped his mouth clean using the arm of his shirt. Dean really wanted to sleep he never felt more tired in a long time, his body ached and he could already feel a massive headache coming on.

_Maybe Adam could stay at home to day_

Dean quickly dismissed that though, John was bound to show up sooner or later and If Adam wasn't at school it would no doubt make him angry, and Dean didn't even want to think about what he'd do. Sighing Dean turned around and went to sit with Adam on the small table, his back ached a little has he slid into the wooden chair silently waiting for the minutes to tick bye.

* * *

Adam spun his spoon around in the left over milk in the cereal bowl, he desperately wanted to try and comfort his big brother but every time he opened his mouth to say something nothing came out.

_Sam would have known what to do, why isn't he hear ?_

Sam was always good at comforting Dean whenever Dad had hurt him, Adam loved Dean and Sam and he knew that they both loved him but still at times he felt like an outsider like he didn't deserve their love.

"Ok kid it's time for school" Deans weak voice announced, Interrupting Adams circle of though.

"Listen Dean, it's not far just let me head their on my own ok, I think you could do with a rest" Adam did his best to sound caring and gentle but he knew Dean and his stubbornness would probably never allow him to go on his own.

"Sorry buddy Dad's orders" Dean added.

Adam was going to argue some more but he knew it was pointless Dean's mind was made up and even though he knew Dean was only doing this because he was afraid of what Dad would do to him if he let him go alone, he still found his self angry at Dean.

"Listen aren't you ever going to stand up for yourself look what he's done to you" Adam spat out letting his emotions get the better of him.

Dean just stared at the floor "It's not his fault he was drunk ok, and well I shouldn't have gotten him angry"

Adam felt like screaming in disbelief at what he was hearing, "Even after everything he's done your still defending him, no wonder Sam left" Adam felt the tears in his eyes he knew it was wrong to direct his anger towards Dean but he just didn't know how he could say those things about Dad. Adam turned around quickly and pulled the front door open and ran across the car park ignoring Deans weak shouts for him to come back.

* * *

Dean finally gave up after he saw Adam disappear through the gates, he waited by the door for a couple of minutes letting the light breeze wash over his aching body. Finally Dean slammed the door shut and just collapsed behind it he felt so tired he knew he'd got Adam angry and even though he wanted to fix the problem his body screamed in defiance he just needed an hour or two of sleep, and then he'd fix it, he'd fix everything.

Adam watched has all the kids pushed into the school the bell had just rang so Adam knew it had just gone 9.00AM, no one seemed to notice him standing just outside the school yard. Adam didn't hate school he wasn't as smart has Sam, but he still managed to get decent grades and school did provide a safe haven for six hours a day.

_What about Dean you really shouldn't have left him like that. _

Adam took one last look at the school knowing that this would probably be the last time he ever saw it, and then turned back and started walking towards the motel.

Adam was just walking through the street down to the motel when he saw it, the 67 black Impala was parked at the other side of the road, even though Adam knew it was a little worse for wear the morning sun glistening off it made it look brand new.

_Was that in the car park this morning, Is it even Dads Impala?_

Adam tried to think back it was only about twenty minutes ago but in the rush to get away from Dean, he hadn't really noticed whether the Impala was there or not. Adam ran across to the car its damage and rust becoming more noticeable the closer he got, there was no doubt about it this was Dads car.

* * *

"You what the fuck are you doing here" the voice was slurred a little but still every bit has strong and threatening as he remembered. Adam turned just in time to see John grab his arm and drag him over to the Impala.

"Well, why aren't you at school" John asked his voice was a little quieter now, and although Adam though he should see that as a good thing he knew it was just because John didn't want to attract any attention to himself.

"I..I was just on my way" Adam managed to say trying not to wince has John tightened his grip on his arm. John stared at him for a moment and Adam knew he was just trying to decide whether to believe him.

_Why didn't I just go to school._

"Really" John chuckled, "I'd have though by now you'd be a better liar son, now get in the car me and you are goanna have to sort this out aren't we?

Adam felt is stomach tighten has John said the words, he knew that John would probably see right through him, he always did.

"Yes sir" Adam replied shakily, before climbing into the back seat of the Impala. The drive to the motel was so quick that Adam didn't really have time to worry about what John would do has a punishment. Adam stepped inside first slightly ahead of his Dad, the urge to go and run and hide was so strong but Adam knew from past experience that there was no point, you never escaped punishment from John Winchester, if you were lucky you could delay for a little while but you could never escape it.

Adam jumped a little when he heard John slam the door and lock it, he quickly scanned the motel room Dean was no where to be seen and Adam guessed he'd been to beaten and tired and probably just fallen asleep.

* * *

"Well, just me and you then" John turned away from the door and started walking slowly over to where his youngest son stood practically already shaking and holding back tears.

John grabbed Adams hand and dragged him over to the sink, a standard beating clearly hadn't been enough to teach him a lesson so it was time to get more creative. John pushed the taps on letting the water splash out of the basin has it filled, Adams face was a picture of both fear and surprise, as it was held over the water so he could stare back at his own fearful reflection.

Adam saw his scared and fearful face staring back at him, he closed his eyes tightly he knew what was going to happen. The cold water splashed over his face and even though Adam could feel it trickle down the back of his neck and down his throat he still kept his eyes closed.

_Don't panic just stay calm. _

Adam just kept repeating the words over and over again, hoping that John would get bored he probably expected him to put up a fight and panic and thrash about. Finally John pulled him free and Adam opened his eyes has soon as his face was free, John was staring right at him, holding him still over the basin.

_Not again please not again. _

It had taken all his strength not to panic the first time he knew he couldn't hold it back again If John decided to go for round two.

"You learn your lesson then" the strictness of John voice was enough to make Adam start shaking again has he looked up in his father eyes.

"I..I'm sorry sir" Adam said letting the fear he felt show, hoping that if he showed John how scared he was he'd let him go.

"Good" John spat simply before dropping him to the floor, "Don't you dare move from there or else" John shouted before him jumped into the arm chair and started flicking through the channels on the TV.

* * *

Adam sat still letting the water on he's clothes dry up making them feel damp and uncomfortable, he could feel his eyes start to tear up has he listen to his Dad laugh and chuckle in the room just outside. The sound was dark and made Adam feel sick, Dean had told him when he was younger than Dad was never always like this it was only after his wife and Dean and Sams Mum had died.

Adam though about Dean now lying broken and beaten in the bedroom only a couple of metres from where he was sat, there life had never been great but it had just gotten worse and worse has time went on. Adam closed his eyes and let the silent tears drip down his face.

* * *

Dean opened his eye wearily, the left one still wouldn't budge and even though his vision was a little shaky he still found the switch for the lamp on the side table. Dean looked at his watch he still had an hour before Adam needed picking up, pulling his Jeans on slowly Dean stepped up to take a look at his reflection in the small mirror that hung on the wall.

Not much had changed the swelling had gone down a little and the purples and blacks that once coloured his face had turned to a more sickly yellow colour. Dean turned away and headed out into the living room, but stopped has soon has he heard the laughter coming from the TV.

_He's back _

Dean swallowed hard and stepped out into the open living room, he could see his Dad lying in the arm chair a couple of bottle lying on the ground next to him. Dean was relieved to see his eyes where closed.

_Thank god he's sleep_

Moving with as much stealth has he could muster, Dean switched the TV off and retreated into the small kitchen.

_

* * *

_

I'll just wait around in here till it's time to pick ...,

Dean didn't finish the thought when he saw his baby brother led on the floor in front of the sink, Dean feared the worst and ran down to check on his brothert was only then he'd noticed the faint sound of Adam snoring. i

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled out his cell phone, he was planning on calling Adams school to find out If Adam had even made to school today, it was possible that Dad had gone down and picked him up, but after the events of this morning it was also likely that Adam had just skipped school. Just has Dean was about to hit dial, a small message popped up on the screen, Dean tried to focus using his one working eye to read it.

_Voice mail, who'd leave me a voice mail only two people have my number and Dad never calls unless its an emergancy, unless ... _

Dean instantly pressed the play button and put the phone to his ear. The wait for the voice to begin to speak seemed like years even though it was only a couple of seconds.

"Hey Dean its Sam"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait again nearly finished my term at college so hopefully I'll be able to update a lot faster soon. This chapter was knightmare to write honestly I'm still not ****completely satisfied with it but out of all the re-writes it was the best version overall, next chapter should be up soon I'm already about half way through and it mainly focuses on Sam finally sorry I left it so long. Thanks for all the fav's during the last chapter I was really surprised. This chapter hasn't been viewed by my Beta yet so there probably is some errors but hopefully they'll all be removed after my Beta checks it out, thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Really sorry this took so long, Burnt my hands really badly last week and typings been a bit of a pain. Thanks for all the alerts and favourites there greatly appreciated can't really promise for the next update my hands are a little beter and typing isn't has tricky so it should be to far away hopefully, plus college is finished for the summer so I have more free time. **

**Thankyou to anyone whose reviewed, faved or alerted and a big thankyou to Padawan-BubbyKenobi for all the kind reviews. **

* * *

_He hated when he cried Dean had taken punishments a lot worse than the ones he got, and he rally ever cried but Sam just couldn't help it. Dean had said Sam got that from their Mum, and even though Dean meant that has a comfort it made Sam feel even worse. Sam let out a heavy sigh and turned away from the mirror but stopped when he saw the dark imposing figure standing in the doorway. _

_Sam jumped back a little at the shock how long had he been there. _

"_Jumpy Samuel" the cold voice of his father called. _

"_No... It's just..." Sam gave up trying to finish that sentence and instead went to pull his shirt back over his head his hands shaking frantically has he tried to pull it over his head. _

"_No Samuel don't put it on yet I want to see you look in the mirror" John said coldly. _

_Sam winced slightly but did has he was told trying to resist the urge to shut his eyes has he turned to gaze upon is reflection again. Sam turned slowly trying to delay what he knew was inevitable. Sam turned and saw his self again, John was stood behind him now one hand clamped tightly round his bear shoulder holding him in place. _

"_This isn't my fault boy, it yours isn't it? Sam hated when his Dad talked so coldly it meant he wasn't drunk, Sam hated it when John was drunk but it was worse when he was sober there was no excuses then. Sam just nodded in response he was too scared to say anything else. _

"_Good, now toughen up or next time it'll be worse" John whispered into his ear. He pushed Sam back with enough force to knock him to the floor. John quickly disappeared up the staircase it creaked heavily under his heavy footsteps. Sam pulled his shirt on and dragged himself over the couch, his whole body was shaking has he tried desperately to suppress his tears. _

* * *

Sam pulled his up from the tangled mess of blankets; his face was heavy with sweat and his eyes where heavy from staying up most of the night studying. "Was that a dream" Sam said to himself, it sure didn't seem like it he was pretty sure that what he just dreamt had really happened.

_When I was thirteen, I remember that. _

Sam wiped the sweat of his head and pulled himself of the bed, he didn't remember falling a sleep last night, he's slept in his clothes and Sam knew he really should take a shower but at least he had no classes today just work this afternoon, so he could to it easy for a while. After finally drinking enough caffeine to get his self awake, Sam moved over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

_You're going to do it today just dial his number, _Sam had wanted to call Dean for a week now but always chickened out, he and Dean hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms. He knew Dean would forgive him no matter what, and that's what Sam hated If Dean was mad at him for what he said then at least Dean cared enough about himself to get angry. Sam knew that years of abuse at John hands had probably already crushed Dean's fragile spirit and he probably had no self esteem left, but still Sam got mad when ever Dean had that defeated look in his eyes Dean was a hero to him and he hated to see him just give up on his self.

Sam quickly punched in the numbers and waited, the ringing on the other end seemed to last forever and finally after the seventh ring finally a voice broke on over the phone. "Dean" Sam shouted sounding a lot emotional than he expected to. Sam quietly smiled to himself when the voice informed to leave a voice mail.

_Really should have planned this better _

Finally after the automated voice finished talking Sam was finally fee to speak. "Hey Dean its Sam, just give me a call ok" Sam pushed the receiver down and went back to pacing the room. He knew he couldn't just stand around a wait all day for a phone call, he had work this afternoon, paying for an off campus apartment wasn't cheap but something about the dream made him want to talk to Dean.

_Just to make sure he and Adam are ok. _

* * *

Sam had just got back from another boring uneventful shift at the grocery store where he worked. The only bright part of the afternoon was when Jessica Moore came in with a couple of friends. Sam had met her on his first day at Stanford they were doing the same course and they found them self's sharing a coffee together when they'd both turned up to earlier for classes.

After that they'd hadn't really spoken but Sam was sure that she knew he liked her, living with a dad like John and being forced to constantly move schools and homes every month or so had made it difficult for Sam to even have friends, so a girl friend was pretty much out of the question.

But now he was a free and well he liked her and from the shy smiles she gave him when her friends were at the counter paying, he was sure there might be a chance she liked him.

_Just remember to call her Jess_ _she hates being called Jessica, _Sam remember her mentioning only her parents called her by that name. That was something Sam could relate to, John had never normally called him by just Sam it was always Samuel and that's if he even decided to call him by his name.

* * *

Sam pulled himself over to the phone ready to give Dean another try, when he noticed the red blinking light.

"A message" Sam whispered to himself, he didn't want to get his hopes up he'd had dozens of message from College in the last couple of days.

_Hey Sammy nice to finally hear from you, sorry I haven't called in a while been really busy on a hunt you know. Anyways I'll call you back later ok, bye. _

Sam stood in a silence for a while just replaying the message, he didn't know whether this was paranoia or guilt playing with his mind but something about the message just didn't seem right. Finally Sam pulled up the receiver and dialled Dean's number again.

_Your being stupid Dean and Adam are finding you'll see_

Again after what seemed like dozens of rings a voice finally broke onto the line.

"Dad, Dad is that you" the panicky voice managed to stutter out.

Sam instantly recognised it and pulled the receiver closer to him so he could hear more clearly.

"Adam its Sam what's the matter you sound frightened kid" Sam said trying to sound calm although he was starting to have serious doubts about Dean and Adam being ok now.

"Sam oh my god, you've got to help me he's got Dean and he's angry really angry I've never seen him like this before" Adams fearful voice almost scared Sam and what he said about Dean being in trouble but he needed to ask even though deep down he knew the answer.

"Calm down Adam, who's got Dean" Sam asked.

_He wouldn't would he? _

"Dad, Dads got him" Adam replied his voice tempering has he spoke.

* * *

**Just to make it clear because I think i might not of explained it to well, this is what Sams doing leading up to the phone call Dean got in chapter 4 and the message Sam gets in this chapter from Dean is in the next chapter and you find out what happened with Dean and John. Sorry if its confusing I just felt like doing something a little different. Sorry if theres any errors havn't had time to go see my friend whose acting has my Beta reader So I'll Email it and update it ASAP. **


End file.
